1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for processing different input and output types, and particularly to a system and method of using a scalable software module for processing discrete input/output types from a parallel format to a serial format.
2. Background
Conventional commercial airplane panels, such as those found on a Boeing 777®, have many individual flight deck modules in which each module uses a large number of switches and annunciators. These switches and annunciators have multiple analog inputs and outputs as well as digital inputs and outputs. Different types of inputs and outputs contribute to design complexity, increased components and module cost.
For example, using a high number of inputs and outputs require additional hardware, such as, an increased number of module connector pins and wire harnesses. The large number of pins needed for conventional flight deck modules also requires large amounts of printed circuit board space.
Software (includes firmware) is generally used for processing various input/output types involving flight deck modules. Software development costs are extremely high in avionics. Indeed, the software necessary for controlling conventional flight deck modules with a large number of inputs and outputs may be more costly than the hardware.
To accommodate several modules with various numbers of inputs and outputs, separate software is needed for each module having a different number of inputs and outputs. Thus when one module (with a number of inputs and outputs) is exchanged for a different module (with a different number of inputs and outputs), the associated software must be modified. Such software modifications increase the overall design costs associated with designing/upgrading aircrafts.
Therefore, what is desired is a system that can efficiently process inputs and outputs from plural sources using an integrated/scalable software module.